Tales Untold
by Anthrax Pretzels
Summary: A series of drabbles on everyday happenings wedged between the glorious battles and world-saving quests that legends are made of. Spans FE9-10 , mostly Gen.
1. Findings

Title: Findings

Game: Fire Emblem 7

Genre: Gen, Friendship, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Kent-Sain Friendship, hints of Sain/Priscilla

* * *

Earlier at Camp they were informed that this battle was important- no, _crucial_ in securing the Fire Emblem for the Queen of Bern.

But as the two paladins, sent ahead to scout, guided their horses against the outside of a wall where archers and mages lurked within, Kent wondered how Sain would be so careless as to wander about with his horse in tow and a grin plastered on his face. The green knight was peering at the ground as he walked along, as if looking for a gold coin that he had dropped.

"What are you doing?" The red-clad knight hissed at his friend, so as to not draw the attention of a nearby soldier with a golden key around his neck. "There's no time to wander about. We're looking for vital information for Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis."

"My friend, I have found something that is infinitely more valuable than even the Fire Emblem itself!" Sain exclaimed, plucking something small and green from the snowy ground. In his excitement, though, he had raised his voice, alerting anyone within a ten-foot radius of their presence.

"Sain, watch out!"

But it was already too late as the soldier noticed the two knights, and a javelin was hurled their way, grazing Sain's arm. A well-aimed short spear from the green-clad cavalier, though, silenced the Bernese soldier.

"You're a fool, Sain," the red-haired knight sighed as his horse trotted back to where the green knight sat in the snow.

"At least he didn't get my lance arm, Kent."Sain replied cheerily as he applied a Vulnerary to the shallow wound for a quick fix.

"Let's head back to camp and report our findings. We're lucky he had this in his possession." In Kent's hand was the key that would lead them into the fortress.

"For all it's worth, my friend, I would say that I've found something of value as well. A little blood is worth the smile that will be on Princess Priscilla's face."

Sain held the pale bunch of flowers in his hand as if they were made of the most precious stuff in the world. His face, bright red from the cold, was ecstatic as they started back towards camp to report the location of the fortress entrance to Lord Eliwood.


	2. Reprieve

Title: Reprieve

Fandom: Fire Emblem 7

Genre: Gen, Family   
Characters/Summary: The Greil Mercenaries settle down for the night.

The fire crackled and blazed as Mist and Oscar prepared dinner, a few rabbits that Shinon had shot hunting outside that day. Soren had already retreated to his room to map out the Mercenaries' plan for the next day. Ike simply needed a nap from fighting, and had also retired early. For the time being, fighting was hardly on the minds of most of the mercenaries.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be cheating, Rolf." Boyd growled, and slapped down a card on the crate that they had been using for a table.

"What makes you say that? It can't be because you're losing, can it?" The youngest of the three brothers grinned, and peered at his own cards to figure out his next strategy.

"We'll see who's losing next turn. My luck hasn't failed me yet." Putting on his best inexpressive face (Imitating Soren had its benefits), Boyd drew a card from the deck.

To Boyd, it seemed that Rolf was beginning to develop a sarcastic streak. The middle brother wondered from time to time where the archer had gotten it from.

Meanwhile, next to the fire, where he was supposedly asleep, a trace of a smirk could be seen on Shinon's face.

Mist poked her head out of the dining hall, looking tentative and holding a steaming ladle of something fragrant-smelling. "I'll need a taster for this new soup Oscar and I have been working on. Any volunteers?"

"I'm starving," Boyd groaned, setting down his cards.

While he walked over to take a sip of the soup, Rolf sneaked a look at his brother's hand. Just as he had assumed, the fighter was bluffing and his cards were terrible.

Moments later, Rolf was running to fetch Rhys from the infirmary. The fighter had started coughing loudly, his face scarlet red from a too-spicy soup. Mist noted that changes needed to be made to the recipe, and ran back to the kitchen to tell Oscar, as well as fetch a cup of water for Boyd.

"I think you and Oscar have developed something that we can bottle and throw at our enemies, Mist," Ike jokes later at dinner.

Shinon remembered yet another reason that he had decided to come home.

Some things were just too good to miss.


End file.
